A Fragmented Tale
by Reizna
Summary: [4]“Welcome to Tomoeda, Hikari Satoshi san, Dark san, Krad san.” “Damnit, they’re here already.” SatoRisa. Chapter 4 is up
1. I

Author's rant: YES! I've been waiting ages to start this! Seira will be in here. But she's not Satoshi's sister. She's a distant cousin for a reason. The pairings (maybe) for this fan fiction are:

Daisuke/Riku (of course)

Satoshi/Risa (obviously, she'd put this pairing in. It's the main one!)

Krad/OC (probably)

Dark/OC (probably)….haha.

There might be some crossovers. So if you don't like those, why are you reading this fan fiction?

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel, any mangas/anime that crossover in here or any of the hint I put for the crossovers.**

**Claimer: I do own all my original characters that might appear. **

* * *

"Niwa-kun! Riku-Oneesan (older sister affectionately)! You're going to get married! When?" A long haired brunette screamed. The younger seventeen-year-old princess of Azumano gaped at her elder sister, the Princess Riku. The red-haired seventeen-year-old male that the younger princess called 'Niwa-kun' scratched the back of his head. 

His name was Daisuke Niwa, the heir of one of Azumano's noble families. He was the only son of Kosuke and Emiko Niwa. His father was a knight in charge of protecting sacred items within the kingdom. His mother was of a noble family and also one of the kingdom's two High Priestesses. Daisuke was also the only grandson of Daiki Niwa, a sorcerer and the King's Advisor.

Despite of his position as the son of two Court Nobles, he was clumsy and absent-minded at times. He was friends with the princesses for as long as they could remember. Riku always liked him and wasn't sure about how he felt. It turned out he felt the same way and that they were actually betrothed at birth. Maybe, destiny was on their side.

"Risa, no one's around. You can drop the formalities." Daisuke whispered, looking over his shoulder. The young princess, Risa giggled. Daisuke was nice unlike the son of the other Noble family, the Hikaris. The younger twin shivered at the thought of him.

The heir of the Hikaris' name was Satoshi. He was raised by his mother, Rio Hikari after his father died when he was a child. His mother was the other High Priestess. Satoshi was friends with them until they all turned fourteen. He suddenly stopped being open to them. Sometimes, he is never seen without his only living relative other than his mother trailing behind him.

His other relative was his distant cousin, Seira. Unlike Satoshi, she talked to the princesses and Daisuke. Seira was both a mage and priestess candidate. But lately, they haven't seen her around Satoshi, but with the High Priestesses, Emiko and Rio.

Risa sighed and looked around the halls of the castle. Her older sister spun her heel. Her red hair flipping of one side like part of her dress. Walking toward them was Satoshi.

'Speak of the devil. I was just thinking about him.' Risa thought, looking down to avoid looking at him. He passed by and stole a glance at her as she resisted to glance at him.

At Satoshi's side was his golden sword, the Toki no Kusabi. His sword was known as the Chock of Time. They were told it was created by one of his ancestors. His blue eyes were devoid of all emotion. He'd smirk now and then. However, he'd never smile like he used to like three years earlier, before he changed.

Satoshi ran his fingers through his hair and walked off without saying a word to his old friends.

"Hmph, Jerk." Risa hissed. Riku looked at her sister and then, Daisuke with a bewildered look. Riku's intended shrugged and took her hand, walking the opposite direction that Satoshi was taking. Risa turned her back on Satoshi as well and followed them.

"Riku! Risa! Daisuke!"

Running toward them with scrolls in her arms was Seira, Satoshi's distant and only cousin. She stopped right in front of them, inhaling some oxygen. Not one strand of her blue hair was out of place. She looked up at the twins and Daisuke.

"The King and Queen summon you three to the Throne Room right now. I don't know all the details. However, I do know that it concerns the travelers that are currently staying here from the neighboring kingdom." She explained. Riku curled her fist.

"It's Keiji Saga, that weird prince again. I think I know what he wants." She muttered. Daisuke nodded, putting his hand on his intended's shoulder. Risa stood there, clueless as Seira sped off again. This time, she turned left to the spiral stairs that led to the training grounds for the mages, priestesses and knights. Why she was going there with a bunch of scrolls, the princesses and Daisuke would never know.

* * *

The blue-haired Satoshi decided to take the long way to the training grounds. Yet it meant passing by some of the young maids, who stole glances at him, giggled and blushed. He growled. He didn't have time for things like that. 

He passed through the dungeons to a platform. As soon as he stepped on it, he felt magic pulse through his body from the ground. A magic circle appeared below his feet. The stone platform moved and descended to the training grounds. Waiting there was his only cousin, Seira. She stood there with her staff.

Usually, a mage's or priestess' staff was classified by what power their magic is aided by. For a mage, it would be the power of the day and receive their magic from the sun. For a priestess, it would be the power of night and receive their magic from the moon. But for Seira, her power is both of day and night, both sun and moon.

"You could have taken the shortcut, Satoshi-san." Seira stated, gripping her staff. Satoshi eyed it carefully.

It was different the last time he saw it. Back then, the staff was shorter and had her name engraved on it. Now, it was gold with a silver outlines. Her name was no longer engraved but a something else was. Her hand covered the silver writing. On the top of the staff was the golden sun. Within that sun was a silver moon.

"I know, Seira. But I didn't want to get in their little conversation." Satoshi murmured, his blue eyes narrowing as he spoke. His voice was low and usually gave off a 'leave-me-alone' aura to it. The priestess candidate remained unaffected. After all, she was his cousin, who used to follow him around everywhere he went.

"Do you want to get this over with so you can go to that meeting as well? The King summoned you as well, you know." Seira said, thrusting her staff forward. Satoshi drew his sword with his right hand and gripped it with both hands. He then nodded slowly.

"Alright, let's begin." Seira muttered, closing her eyes. She began to chant some spell and plunged her staff to the ground quickly. The training grounds shook violently. Satoshi looked around. His cousin was standing perfectly still, watching him. Satoshi jabbed his sword into the ground to keep himself from falling backward and pulled out a dagger.

He threw straight at his cousin, who tried to dodge it. She did, but barely. The sharp blade of his dagger made contact with Seira's cheek, making a small cut. He smirked as his cousin touched her cheek. The blood flowing from the cut into her fingertips. A white light flashed and the cut was gone.

The ground stopped shaking as Seira did something with her staff. Satoshi dashed ahead at her with his sword in front of him. He slashed at her as soon as he was within range. Seira saw that coming since that was his usual first move in a practice battle. She twirled her staff in front of her to block the attack. But Satoshi had predicted that move.

He pulled back and disappeared into thin air. Seira lowered her staff. Her eyes searching for her cousin. 'Satoshi's speed…he's faster than before.' She thought, 'Better praise him for that then.'

Suddenly, she blinked and he was right there in front of her. He thrust his sword at Seira's chest and knocked the black pendant off her necklace. Seira fell backward. Before she hit the floor, she did a black flip to land on her feet. They both glanced at the pendant on the ground.

Then, someone was clapping. Satoshi spun around and saw his mother, dressed in her priestess robes. Seira waved her hand and the pendant was back on her neck. The training grounds were repaired and looked the way they were before. Seira then bowed as she faced Rio Hikari.

"Well, it seemed the Hunter became the Hunted. Their Majesties and their Highnesses wish that you were in the Throne Room." Rio announced. Satoshi growled as Seira sighed, picking up all the magic scrolls that she was carrying earlier. She followed Rio and Satoshi into the Throne room. Most of the Royal Court glanced at them. Seira kept her head down, avoiding their gazes. Satoshi's eyes narrowed, giving off a 'don't-mess-with-me' aura.

It seemed the young women especially Risa felt a chill in the air as the three took their places on the left side of the room. All eyes turned to the King, who cleared his throat and began to speak.

"As you all know, my eldest daughter, Riku is already engaged to Niwa Daisuke. They will be married shortly after Riku's eighteenth birthday. Now, it has come to my attention that my youngest and last daughter, Risa has yet to choose a husband. From what the High Priestesses tell me," The King glanced at Rio and Emiko.

"Risa is to decide on a suitor or I, the King, shall choose myself. Her sixteenth birthday has already passed and she still hasn't chosen. So, I believe it is time that I decide."

Risa covered her mouth with her hands. Riku slowly shook her head as she grasped Daisuke's hand. Keiji Saga, the prince from the neighboring country was grinning. Satoshi saw this and wondered why he was. Seira paid no attention to that and elbowed her cousin to direct his attention back to the King, who cleared his throat again.

"Prince Keiji has asked for Risa's hand in marriage. And I consent."

Risa quickly stood up. Her sister following. On Riku's face was a horrified look. She shuddered at the thought of having that prince for a brother-in-law. Riku would rather have Satoshi Hikari as a brother-in-law than him. Daisuke placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Father! I-" Risa began to protest. Her father raised his hand and shook his head. "Risa, my word is law. "

Risa sighed as she walked toward the center of the throne room, before the throne. Keiji was standing across from her. He took her hand into hers and smiled. Risa smiled back uneasily.

Satoshi watched and felt something stab his heart. Not that he like Risa or anything. It just seemed wrong. Then, the King called up the High Priestesses and the Priestess/Mage candidate. Rio and Emiko raised their moon staffs above Risa and Keiji's heads. Seira touched their intertwined hands to perform the engagement vow and gasped. She saw something.

* * *

(A/N: The visions will not be in italics. But the flashbacks will. By the way, starting from here until the next divider, it's a vision.) 

Satoshi held a girl close to him. The girl was dressed in royal clothing. Her brown hair was wet and clung to Satoshi's wet, black shirt. She was asleep or unconscious. How she got that way Seira didn't know. So, she began to wonder who that girl was.

Satoshi drew his sword with his left hand. His right was the one holding the girl. He thrust the Toki no Kusabi forward as if he was threatening someone. "_Tell me! Is there anyway you can help me save her_?"

"_Ah. You must be Hikari Satoshi-san. I heard from someone that you'd be coming to see me one day. You're the only one who can save the girl, Risa-hime-san. Not Saga Keiji, but you. _" The voice was feminine and seemed a bit childish. It giggled. "_The person who sent you here must have knowledge about that prophecy from the Kingdom of Azumano then_."

"_What prophecy? If they knew about some prophecy, they would have told me before they sent me here. Towa no Shirube, The Eternal Guide. Also known as Towa._" Satoshi hissed. The feminine voice sighed and waved her hand at Satoshi, getting him and Risa out of the rain.

"_I see that they chose not to tell you_," Towa whispered. She was wondering and drifted into her own little world for a minute or so before she spoke again. "_I'll help you as long as you help me_."

The images melted as another one took its place.

Satoshi was standing on some red and white structure. Two young men stood behind him. One was a blonde with golden eyes. He wore white long-sleeved shirt and black pants. The other had strangely cut violet hair and red eyes. He wore exactly the opposite of the blonde. The two seemed to look like each other. But there was something different showing in their eyes.

"_Do you think it's here? Krad? Satoshi?_" The violet-haired asked. Satoshi said nothing. The blonde shrugged, looking down at a city below them.

"_Maybe, Dark. Towa said to look for the Toki no Byoushin, the Second Hand of Time and a different legend around it, besides the Ice and Dark/Snow one._" Krad answered, "_What do you think, Satoshi?_"

Once again, Satoshi did not reply. He sat down upon the structure. His legs dangling more than a hundred feet off the ground. He held out his hand and summoned the Toki no Kusabi to his hand. He lifted it up above his head. The blade shone, reflecting the light of the moon.

"_Those with power, answer my call. Power gather here._" He muttered.

The light that was being reflected by the blade was now being absorbed by the Chock of Time. The sword used the light and shot it back into the night sky as a symbol.

"_Those with power will be attracted to it. They are bound to come any time soon._" The blonde called Krad said, leaning against the structure and smirking.

* * *

Seira was snapped out of her trance by Daisuke, who was shaking her from her shoulders. The young priestess candidate was lying down on her back. She must have collapsed when she was seeing things. She felt her forehead. It was warm so she wasn't sick. She glanced at Risa and smiled. 

"Your Majesty, I ask your permission to look up the prophecies made by the Sorcerer Clow Reed." Seira requested, standing up to face the King. Everyone else seemed to be surprised by her sudden request and behavior.

"Yes, you may. I give you my permission."

"If you excuse me, Your Majesty, I will go read through them now." Seira then left the quiet Throne room. Many in the hall shared their opinions on the priestess candidate. Many of the younger women (excluding Riku and Risa) thought she was in love with Prince Keiji and backed down so she wouldn't do the engagement vow and have her heart broken. But that clearly wasn't the case. Daisuke and Riku knew her too well.

Nevertheless, Seira was a member of the Hikari family. Many fall in love with members of that clan but hardly have their affections returned. Members of the Hikari family never fell in love easily. This was also the case with Satoshi.

Risa sighed and drew her hand away from Keiji's. "We'll make the Engagement Vow tomorrow. I promise you that, Father." The younger princess announced, turning away from the entire court and walking out of the room. She felt their eyes watching her, burning into her skin. As soon as that feeling was gone, she broke into a sprint.

Tears streaked down her smooth face as she ran blindly down the corridors of the castle. She didn't want to marry Keiji at all. But there was no other she could marry now. If she could go back in time, Risa would have changed her mind and pick someone. But going back in time is impossible even with the help of all the mages in the Kingdom of Azumano.

'Why me?' She thought, sobbing. 'I don't want to go through this. I don't want to marry Keiji….I wish I could break the engagement before it happens or maybe after the Engagement Vow.'

* * *

Seira skimmed through the books, her index finger pointing down at the books. She sighed. 'I guess, that's not the one either. Clow Reed, which one did you write it in?' 

She was getting tired. It was already past lights out in the city. Seira growled and shoved the books on the desk, which were sent flying, crashing onto the dusty, stone floor. She curled her fist and chanted a searching spell. That spell didn't have any effect on the books.

"I forgot that. Clow put protective spells over his books so that other spells won't work on them." She muttered angrily, pounding her fist on a book. A hardcover book rested underneath her fist. It bore the magic circle of Clow Reed. Her eyes widened as she opened the book, looking for a certain page.

"There! Found it!" She cried, pointing at the page.

_Shall the Sun and Moon Align  
__  
An young heir shall gain the power to change._

_Power to change or destroy the fate of her world rests within her soul_

_Shall it awaken, the soul will shatter._

_Shatter and scatter throughout the universe._

_None can save her soul at that stage._

_No one but a chosen one._

_A chosen one marked by fate, marked by her._

_He alone can save and return the heir._

_He alone can do this._

That wasn't the first time. Somehow, it felt like Seira heard it before.

She shut the book and put it back in its place and left the restricted section of the castle library. A young heir? Power to change the fate of her world? A chosen one, marked by her? That prophecy made by Clow Reed left the priestess candidate many things to ponder about.

* * *

Satoshi stared up at the ceiling of his dark room. He lay there, wondering. Why had his heart reacted to the beginning of the Engagement Vow? He knew that he didn't feelings for the younger twin princess. 

He also wondered why his cousin had stopped. For Seira, it was usually duty before anything else. If she was told to do something for the sake of her duty, she'd do it.

"Why? Why did I feel that way when she….?" He trailed off before he could ask himself out loud. But he already knew why. It seemed wrong to him. Risa….

"…shouldn't be married to someone she didn't love. But it is for her duty as a princess." Satoshi found himself answering it aloud. He heard his door open and close. Someone with spiked hair came in and sighed. It was Daisuke.

"So, you think that too. Satoshi?" He asked. Satoshi sat up and glared at his former friend. So, the red-haired boy heard that.

"So what if I do? It's not like I could change it or anything." The blue-haired boy replied. Daisuke turned around and walked out the door.

"Maybe, you can. You just have to remember that incident three years ago." He whispered, walking away, "Remember that day. Remember what happened."

* * *

What incident is Daisuke talking about? 

Who is the heir from the prophecy?

Who is the 'chosen one, marked by fate, marked by her'?

Is Risa going to go through with the Engagement Vow with Keiji Saga?

How is the Toki no Byoushin, Towa no Shirube, Dark and Krad involved in this story?

Why is Clow Reed in here? (That's one cough**obvious**cough hint of a crossover.)

Heh heh, I believe those are some of the questions you'll be wondering about. Please Read and Review. Constructive criticism is welcomed, not flames.


	2. II

Author's rant: I better get away from Ragnarok Online for time to write this.

By the way, there are TWO Withs, the rabbit. Satoshi and Daisuke has one each. Satoshi's is **Wizu**. Daisuke's is **With**. I'm putting this here so you readers wouldn't get confused. There's a reason why there has to be two of them.

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

* * *

The sun was burning her eyes. Trying to tolerate it, she turned to her side, her eyes shut tight. Risa felt something warm against her face. She opened her eyes and saw that it was a white rabbit. Risa smiled a little, petting it. The rabbit was Wizu, Satoshi's pet.

Daisuke had one as well. His name was With. Both were given to them when they were younger. They were around six-years-old. She remembered that day very well. She remembered that day since that was when they first met Satoshi's distant cousin, Seira.

"_Lady Rio?" Kosuke, Daisuke's father called. Satoshi's mother turned to him as he began to speak. Risa, Satoshi, Daisuke and Riku were playing with the cute rabbits, Wizu and With. All of a sudden, Rio closed her eyes and shook her head, her long blue hair shaking with her. She pulled out her hood and burst through the doors as Emiko walked in the hall. "What happened?"_

_Kosuke turned to his wife and explained. The children could not hear them well. However, they did catch a few words."…..artwork…..destroyed….family…..dead….but…..daughter….."_

_A couple of hours later, Rio had returned. Standing next to her, holding her hand was a young child. It was a girl around five years old, a year younger than the others. Her hair was blue and as short as Riku's. Her eyes were sapphire like Rio and Satoshi's. _

_They had learned her parents, Rio's long-lost sister and brother-in-law suddenly died that morning, leaving the girl, Seira in this world alone. The King stood up and asked the for the young child's name. She had replied, "Seira. My name is Seira Hikari."_

_Their eyes filled with sympathy, the King and Queen allowed Rio to take her in and raise her. The children smiled as Rio lead Seira to them. They had welcomed her with open arms. Seira weakly smiled as Wizu climbed onto her shoulder._

'Well, it's kinda nice that Seira's around. If she wasn't when Satoshi changed, who knows what would have happened then.' Risa thought, getting out of bed and putting on neat, clean dress. She took Wizu into her arms and walked out of the room. Now, she had to find either Seira or Satoshi.

She passed the maids, who were dusting and the guards, who were doing their rounds. It was usually quiet. Between the maids and the guards, Risa heard whispers. She knew that they were talking about the engagement vow. Wizu opened his eyes and saw who was carrying him. "Kyuuu…"

Risa broke into a sprint. She didn't want to do it. The engagement vow would be final tonight. Suddenly, she heard two swords from the training room. The door was ajar. She peeked and saw Daisuke and Satoshi, dueling as always. It was their usual training session in the morning. Nearby was Seira, who had her glasses on as she watched the duel and took notes on how they improved.

Risa's attention was captured by the Toki no Kusabi and the way Satoshi battled with it. It was like they became one. 'It was only five years ago when he became its wielder.'

"_Happy Birthday, Satoshi!" everyone cried out. Satoshi shook his head as his cousin pushed him forward. His blue eyes narrowed at Daisuke and Seira, who laughed nervously. "You really shouldn't have. I don' think you should ha-" _

_He was cut off. Daiki slapped the boy on the back. It was Satoshi's day to have fun and not do anything. Emiko, Kosuke and Rio walked in with the chocolate cake. Satoshi let out a sigh. If you can't beat them, join them. He was the one who had the first slice. It was pretty sweet. Or should I say, a little too sweet. _

_Satoshi turned his head, looking for his cousin, who was nowhere to be found like his mother. But they returned with something gold and chained up in Seira's hands. Seira walked behind Rio and stopped, cocking her head to the side._

"_Satoshi, I believe this is belongs to you." His mother said, letting Seira move forward with the chained treasure. She and Emiko chanted a spell and undid the binds that held it. It was a golden sword. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of it._

"…_Toki no Kusabi, the Chock of Time…." Satoshi breathed, grasping the hilt, "It's mine?"_

As that scene flashed in her mind, Satoshi saw her there, spacing out. He swung his blade and hurled it toward the door. Risa shrieked when he saw the sword coming at her. Seira heard this, sighing as she put her notes down. She thrust her hand forward and narrowing her eyes. The sword had stopped before it had reached the princess.

"Hikari-san, don't do that again." Risa breathed. Satoshi smirked, passing her to get his sword and sheathing it. Daisuke cocked his head to the side and looked at Seira, who was staring at her cousin's back. She pushed up her glasses and walked the opposite direction.

* * *

Satoshi continued to move forward, passing by the maids and guards. He stopped when he felt someone grab his shoulder. It was Keiji. He wasn't grinning as usual, but frowning. "What do you want?" the young man with silky blue hair asked.

"Don't go near her," Keiji said, a hint of anger in his voice, "I swear if you…" So he heard what had happened. News travels through that castle. Satoshi closed his blue eyes and pulled out the Toki no Kusabi once again.

"You'll what, Prince?" The Hikari heir replied, showing no emotion, "I have no interest in Princess Risa. She **was** nothing more than a childhood friend to me. Our friendship ended three years ago. Almost everyone that resides in this castle knows that!"

Keiji eyed the blade, stepping back. He seemed to have been taught not to mess with a Hikari. Satoshi turned away with his sword still in hand. He felt Keiji's eyes still on him and didn't care.

* * *

The time had finally come. Risa had walked to the Throne room with Seira in front of her and Riku at her side. A tear streaked down her cheek. Riku wiped it away, crying as well. Their hands squeezed together. Neither of them wanted her to go through it.

Seira felt like crying as well. But she couldn't shed any tears for she was a Hikari. 'Hikari can't cry. We can't….cry ever.' She reminded herself. The doors opened up. Riku left her sister's side reluctantly. Risa was led to her future intended, who was grinned.

'This is…wrong.' Daisuke mouthed to Riku. She nodded and turned to the scene.

Their hands were now entangled. The young princess was still insecure. Her heart was beating slowly. She wasn't looking forward to it. She didn't want this. She didn't want to marry Keiji.

"Now…Sun and Moon, guide them. Heir of Azumano, accept your….new fate. Intertwined their lives, Light and Dark!" Seira chanted unwillingly. It was her duty, though she didn't want to do that.

"No…no…" Risa whispered. Her voice slowly grew louder, "no…no…NO!"

A bright light flashed, blinding everyone in the court. Risa fell to the ground, unconscious. Her eyes wide open. Something from inside her was emerging from her body. It took the form of a jewel. Then, the jewel shattered and shot out into the heavens.

"What in the world is going on?"

* * *

A dark figure, sitting in a throne in some distant place, smirked. He stirred the blood-red wine before he slowly sipped it. In the mirror, his image was not being reflected. It was a one way mirror. It showed the image of the court of Azumano.

'It turned into a jewel. I guess, I should send them out now.' He had seen the Princess Risa collapse and the shock of the high priestesses. He took another sip of his wine before his hand was taken by another. Sitting and leaning upon his arm rest was a young woman in a pink and black dress.

Her eyes were crimson. Her long, pink hair reached her waist. Her crystal earrings sparkled as the light bounced off the mirror, reflecting it back at her and the man.

"You sensed it too, didn't you?" She asked, taking his wine glass from his hand and refilling it before she took a drink as well. The man nodded, putting his hands together.

"Her fragmented tale….Now, it begins."

* * *

A young girl with silver hair gasped and opened her eyes. The heavens were lit up by many shooting stars. She extended her hand. A light pink shard landed in her hand. She closed her palm and pressed it against her heart. 'Like my master said, I will give this to her when they come.'

She felt a little warmth in her squeezed hand. It was the shard. She stood up and turned her back to the stars. She'd better go tell her master about that.

Her heels clicked as she quietly walked through the mansion to her master's study, where he usually was. She opened the door and saw the room was empty. All the lights were off, except for the one on his desk. Left on top of it was a letter addressed to her.

* * *

Great…more unanswered questions for me to leave you wonder about.

- Who is that man and that woman?

- Who is the silver haired girl? (That's a question maybe all of you could answer.)

- Why did Risa and Satoshi's friendship end three years ago?

- What happened to Risa?

- Who is that man going to send?

- Who is the silver haired girl's master?

Wahhh! I'm so sorry if you think this was so short. I'll make it up to you readers in the next chapter. I'll make it longer than this.

Please read and review. Criticism is accepted. (I think I really need it at the moment.)


	3. III

A/N: Here is chapter three of **A Fragmented Tale**. Yeah, the journey will begin in this chapter, I promise! Warning: I think I made Krad way OOC! But, that's for a reason.

By the way, I play on the Fox server on RO. But I'm taking loads of time off RO to write this. I'm only a base level 12, job level 1 Archer. I'm still a newbie at that. Enough of that, back to the fan fiction!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

When, the shards scattered, Seira was the one who reacted quickly of the women. The insignia of the Hikari arm burned onto her back burned as she cried, "Time, I command you to stop!" 

Everything but Rio, Emiko, Risa, Satoshi and herself at frozen as time did. She breathed in heavily as Rio grabbed Satoshi's wrist and Emiko carried Risa on her back. The three ran through the halls, passing Seira's room to grab a bag and down hidden stone steps, which Satoshi had never seen in his life.

Emiko was already perspiring even though only five minutes had passed. She knew neither cared at the moment. Risa was their priority now. They staggered down the remaining steps to another training ground beneath the castle.

"Seira, do you know what happened?" asked Emiko, raising her staff. The doors at the entrance of the flight of stairs clicked and were shut tight. Rio let go of her son's wrist, shoving the bag and checking that the Toki no Kusabi was in its sheath.

"Yes, Niwa-sensei. Risa is the heir of Clow Reed's prophecy." Seira nodded.

"Seira-chan…Emiko-san, that means we have to send them to Towa no Shirube, the Eternal Guide now!" Rio breathed. Emiko and Seira nodded simultaneously. Satoshi's mother raised her staff as Seira summoned hers. "But we can't send them there without backup."

Seira's blue eyes began to glow, glancing at the two winged statues in front of them. Satoshi's eyes widened, catching Risa's body as Emiko let go. The statues were of the two legendary angels, the Phantom Thief, Dark and his sadistic, other half, Krad. They were sealed away by Clow Reed, a member of the Hikari family through the marriage of his daughter. 'What the hell is she doing?'

She began muttering a spell to break the seal. Her eyes narrowing. Her spirit aura was showing itself, surrounding her body. Rio watched as her niece attempted to break the seal on her own.

Cuts appeared on her arms as the chanting became louder. The stone on the statues were breaking off little-by-little, freeing the two angels. Seira screamed the last word, leaning on her staff for support.

The angel with violet hair, Dark and the blonde, Krad opened their eyes, looking at them. They jumped from their platforms and walked toward them. Dark smirked. Krad just raised an eyebrow, wondering which one awakened them.

"So, little girl, were you the one who woke us up?" Krad questioned. Seira coughed, "Yes, that was me…"

Krad was about to speak again, but he was interrupted by Dark. "His daughter married into the Hikari family and became one. Three of you are related to Clow Reed, the man who sealed us away in stone……What do you want?"

This time, Emiko spoke up. "We need you to help Hikari Satoshi-kun and Princess Risa. They'll have to go to Towa no Shirube to ask her what to do about the princess' condition."

"If we don't?" Krad grinned evilly. Seira gripped her staff, sneering. Rio and Emiko remained calm unlike the candidate.

"Then, I'll have to seal you away like Clow did."

Satoshi found himself almost unsheathing his blade and pointing it at Dark. Instead, he snickered. Through, his history lessons, he had learned that the Phantom Thief had a weakness, which was women. "Come on, the freezing time spell Seira put up isn't going to last very long. Let's go." He said.

The Phantom Thief sighed and shrugged. He gave up. Krad said nothing. That was when Emiko noticed that there was a black ring on Krad's right middle finger. She recognized it as a magical artwork, one that her husband Kosuke had come across once. It was a ring to suppress either power or one's self. In other words, it served as a restraint.

She shook that thought off as the staffs crossed. Dark, Krad, Satoshi and Risa gathered into the center of the training grounds. A magic ring encircled the four. The women outside the circle chanted.

When time had restarted, they were gone.

Emiko clutched her heart. "What will the King say when he finds out?"

Seira let out a sigh, looking up the flight of stairs. He'd be furious, thinking that Risa had run away with Satoshi right after the Engagement Vow. Quietly, all three wished them luck.

* * *

_Dear Towa,_

_I'm sorry I have left you alone in my mansion without notice. Don't worry about me, Nakuru and Souppy. We will be back as soon as possible. Please prepare for their arrival. All I can tell you is that they will be there soon. When they get there, you'll know what to do._

_If anything should happen, make sure you'll send them to me for help. You know where I am._

_Your master,_

_Eriol_

"Master Eriol…you're over there, helping young Sakura…the Card Mistress…" Towa whispered. The clouds began to darken and blocked the moon. Rain began to fall, tapping on the roof and windows. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. The clock stuck midnight and rang. It was time.

Towa rushed down the hidden staircase to the front door. She opened it and saw four people appearing out of nowhere. A similar magic circle that Towa once saw flashed. There was a blue-haired young man holding an unconscious brunette girl dressed in royal robes and two others, one with violet hair and one with blonde.

The blue haired young man thrust his sword forward with his left hand, holding the girl with her other arm. The young woman's hair clung to his shirt, since she was so close.

"Tell me! Is there anyway you can help me save her?" He demanded. Towa moved her head to the side and smiling. Her smile made Krad and Dark nervous. "Ah. You must be Hikari Satoshi-san. I heard from someone that you'd be coming to see me one day. You're the only one who can save the girl, Risa-hime-san. Not Saga Keiji, but you," Towa giggled. "The person who send you here must have knowledge about that prophecy from the Kingdom of Azumano then."

Satoshi's eyes narrowed, eyeing Towa carefully. It seemed that his mother, cousin and Emiko didn't tell him something. Something that seemed like a very important factor. "What prophecy? If they knew about some prophecy, they would have told me before they sent me here. Towa no Shirube, The Eternal Guide. Also known as Towa." Satoshi hissed. Towa sighed and waved her hand, getting all four into the mansion. She got them into dry clothes and served them hot cocoa, before she began again. "I see that they chose not to tell you."

Towa closed her eyes to think clearly. What did her master tell her?

"Well?" Krad asked impatiently, trying to rush the Eternal Guide. Towa laughed. This made everyone confused. Towa stopped, becoming serious again.

"I'll help you as long as you do something for me." Towa stated, extending her hand to shake. Satoshi extended his. They shook. He had no choice anyway. He was the only one in Azumano who knew a little about Risa's situation.

Satoshi was prepared for anything. Everything except this: "If you agree to find the Toki no Byoushin for me, I will help you."

"What?" Krad spat, earning glares from Satoshi and Dark. Immediately, they turned their heads toward Towa, who let out a groan and began to explain.

"My master wishes to find the Second Hand of Time. However, he cannot do it himself because he is elsewhere, helping a friend of his. He says that only those from the kingdom of Azumano can ever reach it."

Satoshi stood here, holding Risa and glancing at her. His icy interior melting for a moment. He had no choice. He felt the Hikari insignia sting as he thought about his mother and cousin, who sent him out of their world to save the princess.

His usual cold expression returned as he stared at Towa, extending his hand. "I agree." They shook right hands. "Kyuuu…" Out of the bag that was given to him, Wizu tumbled out, cocking his head to the side.

Towa picked him up, whispering some spell. She pointed at Wizu's forehead. A magic circle that was strangely similar to Clow Reed's appeared, transferring power from the Eternal Guide into Satoshi's pet. Dark blinked and glanced at Towa. 'Who was her master?'

'Damn, her magic…it's based off the power of the shadow, the darkness.' Krad cursed. It was not the evil darkness as some people call it, but a neutral darkness like Clow Reed. Maybe, Towa had some relation to the sorcerer.

The light faded. Wizu's face and eyes were still the same. However, his body was longer. White wings were now attached to his back. "What did you do, Towa?" Satoshi yelled.

"I just made Wizu reveal his true form before us and gave him the power to transport you to other worlds." Towa replied. Before she spoke again, there was a crash near the windows down the hall. Two silhouettes jumped in through the window.

They were dressed in black. Their faces were covered by masks. The leader had short, dark hair that shown in the moon light. The leader was a young woman, barely taller than her male subordinate behind her. The male had blonde hair that reached his mid-neck. They spotted Satoshi and Risa. The young woman with blue hair smirked.

"Get the princess! Kill anyone who stops you." She ordered. Her subordinate charged forward. Dark and Krad shoved Towa and Satoshi, who still was holding Risa, behind them. The violet-haired angel pulled out a black feather as Krad revealed a feather of its opposing color, white.

"So the famous Dark Mousy and Krad. It's a pleasure to meet both of you. I'm Lady Ayaka Hitomi. My subordinate, Takemaru Kuchiki." The blue-haired young woman stated, as her subordinate froze for a second. Dark grinned. Krad shook his head, glaring at Dark, who looked like he was in flirting mode and advancing toward Ayaka.

Takemaru saw this. After seeing a flash of lightning, he had knocked Dark off his feet. As Takemaru walked away, he felt something grab his ankle and pull him down. Dark punched him right in the face. The fallen angel withdrew his right arm and thrust forward his left. The feather began to glow with a purple aura around it.

"Takemaru, you shouldn't have all the fun. Lady Miyamoto isn't going to be too happy if you take all the credit for this mission." Ayaka said, waving her index finger at him. Takemaru ignored her for a moment as Dark dashed toward him. The fallen angel thrust it into Takemaru's chest. In split second, the feather was sharp as a blade.

Blood oozed out as Takemaru stepped back, signaling Ayaka to take on Krad. Dark stepped back as well, giving the blonde a little space.

Ayaka disappeared in a flash. Krad already knew where she was. He threw one white feather. It multiplied by ten and pinned her to the ceiling. Ayaka sneered, breaking free. She pulled out one of the feathers and melted it in her hand. It's power has not frozen her. 'Time for plan b.' Krad thought.

A gold aura surrounded his hand as Ayaka leapt, jumping around and grabbing a simple dagger form one of the glass cases in the mansion. Krad's eyes narrowed. The furniture sprung to life and flew at her. Ayaka forced back, crashing into Takemaru. Both had disappeared before Krad could attack again.

Towa gasped and appeared to be panicking. "You have to go! NOW! She knows! She'll hunt you down!….By the way, here." She placed a jewel shard in Satoshi's hand. It was drawn to Risa and melted into her body. The princess was a bit warmer now.

"Wizu!" Towa screamed. Wizu spread out his white wings, enclosing them. Towa was outside, watching. "I wish you luck, young Satoshi." She whispered, as Wizu's wings faded from her sight. She knew where Wizu would take them. Only once can Towa will for them to go to a certain place. She willed for them to go to Tomoeda, Japan, where her master was. For there, they will be safe for now.

A silence was broken by a clap of thunder and clicking footsteps. Towa spun around and saw another silhouette. She knew who it was. "They're already gone, Leena….Miyamoto."

"Damn you and Eriol Hiiragizawa! I'll kill you and your master! I swear it!" The dark silhouette, Leena shrieked. She advanced toward Towa with an evil intention in her sapphire eyes. Towa looked at her. Her death was before her eyes. Towa's life flashed as Leena stabbed her heart. Towa collapsed, smiling when Leena pulled out the knife form her chest.

"My…mission…here….as…Hikari…artwork…done…" Were her dying words. The blood poured out without end. However, her mission as a Hikari artwork was over. She did her job in the fragmented tale as the Eternal Guide.

Leena waved her hand, turning away from the kill and disappeared. One of the resistance was gone. Her master and leader of the resistance still remained. She smirked as she stepped out of the space between dimensions to her own world. She stepped in her dark castle.

She was draped in a sleeveless, red dress and a black robe over it. Around her neck was chain with two light pink shards. Her hair was auburn with blonde highlights. Her hair reached her waist, making her look a couple of years than she really was.

She walked toward her throne and sat down. She conjured up a model of the universe and of all the dimensions.

The realm of Azumano was now heavily protected by magic. None of the shards would be there since the Princess came from there. Many other dimensions had the shards. However, Leena was more interested in wiping out a resistance on the realm of Earth, a dimension in the same galaxy and planetary system as Azumano.

"Takemaru! Ayaka! Send my sister to Universe sector 3, Milky Way, Sol System, Dimension Earth, Japan, Tomoeda (1)," She yelled from the one end of the throne room. Takemaru and Aya were on the other side, bowing with respect for the Lady.

"Yes, Lady Miyamoto." Takemaru got up and left for Leena's sister's quarters. Ayaka stood, eyes on Leena. "Any more orders to give to her?"

"Yes," Leena paused, "Tell her to kill the members of the Resistance and its leader, Eriol Hiiragizawa."

* * *

More unanswered questions….great. 

- Who are Leena Miyamoto, Takemaru Kuchiki and Ayaka Hitomi really?

- Who is Leena's sister?

- Who is in the Resistance?

- Why IS there a resistance?

- Why does Leena want the shards?

- Who else is coveting the shards?

- Why does Eriol want Satoshi to find the Second Hand of Time?

- What role does the Toki no Byoushin play?

(1) **Universe sector 3, Milky Way, Sol System, Dimension Earth, Japan, Tomoeda**: Something I kinda made up. Universe sector 3 is the third fragment of the entire universe. Milky Way is the Galaxy Earth is in. Sol System is the solar system that Earth is in (got the name 'Sol' from Star Ocean: Till the End of Time XD) . Dimension Earth is the planet. Japan is the country and Tomoeda is the town. Man, I always wanted to right something like this.

Forgive me for letting Towa die. She has another role, but not as a Hikari artwork. Most of the characters in Azumano have roles too. Don't worry about them. Heh heh, I've got something in store for them and the others.

Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is accepted, not flames.


	4. IV

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

"Master Eriol, the Resistance is recruiting Miss Daidouji as the healer. The Card Mistress is also training the other recruits." said a young woman around seventeen with layered auburn hair. She was wearing a school uniform of a school called Seijyu High; a clean, white shirt and dark skirt. Her name was Nakuru Akizuki. 

Her master, Eriol Hiiragizawa was a young boy with dark blue hair and sapphire eyes. His eyes were behind round spectacles. He was wearing ceremonial robes for magic. The fabric had come from two different cultures: Western, the English and the Eastern, the Chinese and Japanese.

"Thank you, Nakuru. Tell Sakura to train them well." The boy replied. Nakuru bowed and walked away, leaving her master in his study once again.

Eriol felt a prick in his heart and closed his eyes. Towa was dead. It was her time. Silently, he prayed for her. He turned his head to the side when he heard someone approaching. He opened both eyes and looked into amber ones. It was the Lieutenant Commander of the Resistance, who dressed in his Chinese ceremonial robes.

"My cute, little descendant…aren't you supposed to be with Commander Sakura, training the new recruits?" Eriol asked, slightly grinning. Syaoran Li, Eriol's "cute, little descendant" did not flinch at the sound of those words. He just glared and replied, "Yes, but Sakura sent me to tell you that Hikari-san, Risa-hime-san, Dark-san and Krad-san will be here shortly."

Eriol smirked, turning away and standing up. "So, the Commander felt Towa's death too."

Syaoran's amber eyes narrowed as a spiral column appeared in the town of Tomoeda's sky in front of Eriol's house. Four figures and a winged animal were materializing before their eyes. Eriol recognized the magic circle from the animal, whom he knew as Wizu.

"Towa did her job well. They are here safe and sound." Eriol said, walking out of the room with Syaoran behind him. They were joined by Sakura Kinomoto, the auburn-haired Card Mistress along the way to the front door.

She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and a skirt to match with it. (A/N: Think of CCS Movie 2 outfit when she's wearing that one pink outfit.) She was clutching her Star Wand just in case. She was nervous. It was her first time meeting people from another dimension and realm. She was the one who opened the front door and let them in.

Both she and Syaoran were surprised. The three young men who entered had amazing power within them. They could sense that. However, they saw the young woman with long, brown hair in the arms of the young man with blue hair, who surprisingly looked like Eriol. (A/N: Satoshi kinda does look like Eriol though. Just a bit.)

"Welcome to Tomoeda, Hikari Satoshi-san, Dark-san, Krad-san," Eriol greeted politely, gesturing them to sit on the couches in the living room. Sakura sat across from the one with long, blonde hair, whom Eriol called Krad. Syaoran sat across from the one with violet hair, Dark. That left Eriol to sit across from the one with the girl in his arms, Satoshi.

"The girl on my right is Sakura Kinomoto, the Mistress of the Sakura Cards, the evolved form of the Clow Cards. I suppose you've heard of them," At that, the newcomers nodded, allowing Eriol to continue. "On my left is Syaoran Li, the heir of the Li family of China, a distant descendant of Clow Reed on Clow's mother's side."

Dark looked at Satoshi with the 'I-think-these-people-know' look. Satoshi sighed and opened his mouth to speak. He closed it when Sakura did.

"Yes, Hikari-san. Eriol knew Towa no Shirube. He was her master. I….We know, she sent you here before she died." Sakura answered, slightly smiling. Syaoran looked at the clock, worriedly. "Yue and Keroberus aren't back yet.. They'd be back from their rounds by now."

Satoshi and the newcomers fell silent, not knowing what to say to them. Eriol stood up as Nakuru came rushing in the room. Black, butterfly wings surrounded her. Inside them flashed a golden light. The wings opened up, revealing a woman with pink pigtails and a black and pink dress. Her eyes were crimson red. However, her voice was Nakuru's.

"Yue and Keroberus are in trouble. Spinnel just left to help them." She informed them. Syaoran, Eriol and Sakura gasped.

* * *

"Damn….Yue! Don't just stand there. Do-" The Guardian of the Cards, Keroberus was cut off. He was in his true form, a great cat. However, someone was neutralizing his power. He leaned forward and tried to yell. Yet he couldn't speak or move. Someone wouldn't let him. 

Yue, a male in a white robe with long silver hair formed a bow and arrow in his hands. His silver-purple eyes narrowing, looking from side-to-side. He had to hit the target. He just didn't know where it was.

Then, they heard a laugh from all around them. "Show yourself, whoever you are." Yue said with no emotion, pulling back the arrow. A young girl around their mistress' age appeared out of a black portal with two youkai demons. "Heheheh…Yue, this isn't the first time you've dealt with humanoid demons," The young girl stated, grinning.

The girl's black hair reached the middle of her back. Her bangs covered her left eye. The outfit she wore was a white uniform top with sleeves and a black skirt that reached her mid thigh.

"You're related to the one whom Master Eriol and Mistress Sakura warned us about." Yue hissed, releasing the arrow. The arrow flew from his bow, coming directly at the girl. The girl laughed and dodged it a second before it made a scratch.

"_Key that hides the power of the stars,_

_Show your true form before me._

_I, Sakura, command you under our contract._

_RELEASE_!"

"_Key that hides the power of dark,_

_Show your true form before me._

_I, Eriol, command you under our contract._

_Release_."

"_Force hear my plight,_

_Release the light_!"

"Damnit, they're here already." cursed the girl. Eriol and Sakura thrust their staffs in her direction. Syaoran gripped his sword, getting into his usual battle position. "You're not gonna get away this time."

Looking around, the girl noticed something. The guests weren't there. She closed her eyes and waved her hand, sending out a wave of mystical power. Her demons absorbed this power and increased their own strength.

"Saeki Miyamoto, leave Tokyo or I'll-" Sakura was caught off.

"You'll what, Card Mistress?" The girl called Saeki retorted, pulling out her blade. Sakura stepped forward, leaving Syaoran and Eriol to deal with the demons. Pulling out a card with her magic circle, the young Card Mistress threw it into the air, swinging her staff forward. "Sword!"

Magical energies wrapped around her staff, transforming it into a thin sword. Sakura ran forward and Saeki got ready. Sakura let out a battle cry and swung out. Saeki dodged, lashing out at Sakura from behind.

The Card Mistress winced, ignoring the little blood that was seeping from her back. Saeki grinned and took the opportunity to attack again. Muttering a spell, she split her sword in two as she ran.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw this and pulled out another card, throwing it into the air. "Jump!"

Little wings appeared on Sakura's shoes. Realizing it was there, she leapt up into the air before Saeki reached her. Saeki threw one of her blades furiously into the air where Sakura was and raised her arm. A dark energy surrounded it, controlling the blade that left her hands. The blade flew toward Sakura, following her every move.

Sakura groaned. She couldn't keep it up any longer. Some time had passed since Saeki released the blade. Fatigue was beginning to catch up with Sakura. Jumping back to the ground, she fell to her knees, panting.

"Sakura! You can't give up yet!" Syaoran shouted after exchanging blows and blocks from the demon he was battle, "The fight isn't over yet! Remember what we're fighting for!"

"My cute, little descendant is right, Sakura. This isn't over yet." Eriol added. Both nodded at Sakura, who nodded in reply. Glancing to the side, her Star staff had returned back to its original form, the little pendant.

"_Key that hides the power of the Stars,_

_Show your true form before me._

_I command you under our contract._

_Release_!"

The staff grew longer as she pulled out another card. "Light card!"

The Sakura Card began to shine as bright as the sun did, lighting up the park. Saeki hid in the shadows. The light's rays were beginning to get through to her hiding spot. She let out a scream, ran and disappeared into a portal of darkness.

The demons she brought with her feared the light and tried to run after their master. But they had been exposed to the light for a bit too long. The demons faded away from existence.

"Sakura, people will be wondering why it's bright when it is supposed to night time." Eriol stated, pointing up.

Sakura looked up at the sky and said her trademark phase. "HOE!" Syaoran lightly chuckled as Sakura pulled out the Dark Card and changed it back to night.


End file.
